


Fairy Lights

by wordsandtea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsandtea/pseuds/wordsandtea
Summary: Sirius' eyes, the way Remus remembered them, were made of galaxies and sparkling stardust with a thousand little fairy lights in them. Anyways, that was just an image from the past, a beautiful lie to cover the painful truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written for @marmelade-sky on Tumblr. She wanted a Wolfstar kid!fic, yet a lowkey kid!fic with Major angst is what she got and I'm incredibly sorry for that.

It had all started with James and Lily, the just-married young couple, wanting to spend a lovely date night on Halloween. When they called Sirius to watch over Harry for the day, though, he did not quite understand.  
“What do you mean; I’m not coming with you?” He had asked, his dark grey eyes puzzled with confusion.  
If you were going for a nice walk in a certain street in the small village Godric’s Hollow, you could hear a young, red-haired woman yell, “You have an own husband, so stop stealing mine, Sirius Orion Black! You can’t have all the boys!”  
At that point, Remus had stepped over to plant his lips on Sirius’ brow. “Don’t worry, Lils. He’s just grumpy because I made him clean up all the fur he left in our bed. And are you sure it’s self, with him chasing you?”  
Lily sighed in relief for hearing Remus’ voice, which Sirius decided to take very personal. (To be honest, Lily had probably meant it personal.)  
“Hey, Remus. And yes, we are save. So? Are you taking him?”  
“Of course he is taking me! He is my boyfriend!” Sirius yelled.  
“I’m talking about Harry!” Lily yelled back.  
Remus and James sighed simultaneously. 

Around two hours later, Remus found himself in a muggle amusement park, taking care of an overexcited, overenthusiastic and over-exhausting child who felt the urgent need to hold his hand and pluck on his grey, oversized jumper whenever he saw something that was, of course, over-incredible. Oh, and he was taking care of Harry as well.  
“Remus! Can we ride that?” Sirius asked, his wide grey eyes sparkling stardust, and pointed over to a Ferris wheel.  
“You are kidding!” Remus coughed; he was getting dizzy just by looking at that giant thing.  
“I want to ride that!” Harry pointed out, green eyes begging for Remus to agree.  
“Do I look like I am kidding?” Sirius propped his hands against his hips and pouted.  
“Oh, you know, I can never take you quite serious.”  
Sirius grinned. “Your puns are getting worse.  
“Fuck off.” Remus smirked back before suddenly realizing that Harry was still here. “I mean – um – Harry, pay good attention. That was a spell, it makes people shut up. I won’t actually use it though, because it’s not nice,” he stuttered around. Sirius burst out laughing.  
“Yes, yes, alright, thank you very much for the lesson, Professor Lupin.” He wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist and kissed him gently, noses bumping together out of clumsiness. The five-years-old Harry down to their knees giggled.  
“Now, Moony, can we? Can we?” Sirius asked, which had Harry jumping up and down with excitement.   
Remus sighed. “Okay, okay, we can. But because of Harry, not because of you.”  
“Awh, we all know you’d rather ride something else,” Sirius grinned and ruffled Remus’ hair despite the few centimetres Remus towered above him.  
Remus blushed bright red. “Could you please shut up,” he hissed, slapping his shoulder.  
“I don’t know if I can,” Sirius explained, still smirking. “I don’t think I am physically able to do that.”

“So, Ladies, I will leave you alone now,” Sirius announced at around 6 pm. The sun was slowly starting to set, colouring everything in a warm mixture of orange and gold.  
“I’m not a lady!” Harry remarked.  
Remus groaned. “Tell me again exactly why I love you.”  
Sirius smirked, grey eyes full of small fairy lights. “Because I’m hilarious. Oh, and adorable as well. I am very adorably indeed.”  
“Pafu? Why are you leaving already?” Harry, apparently over the fact that he was called a lady, tugged at the edges of Sirius’ shirt.  
Sirius squatted down and ruffled the already chaotic black hair. “Gotta prepare dinner for the both of you,” he explained, his smile brighter than the star he was named after.  
Remus couldn’t help but feel incredibly stunned by the beautiful image of his heart-warmingly loving dork of a boyfriend and their godson. Despite knowing that they never would be able to have children themselves, not even to mention getting married, despite all the things they couldn’t have because of what they were – this was enough, what they were and what they had, and they were family. They were home. That was far more then he had ever even dreamed of. 

It was maybe two hours later when Remus unlocked the door to their place. “We’re home!” he announced, grinning into the emptiness.   
It wasn’t until now that he realized the pressuring silence that seemed to haunt the house. “Sirius?” he asked, louder this time, dragging Harry inside behind him and shutting the door close. He tried to keep the trembling off of his voice, but it didn’t work.  
Slowly, he drew his wand, waving it into the dark of the entrance hall.  
Nothing happened.  
Nobody was in here.  
Nobody was here.  
The realisation slowly sunk in, and his gaze dropped.  
Maybe he got distracted, Remus thought. Apparated to Egypt by accident, he always did that.   
But he couldn’t quite get himself to believe that.  
He picked Harry up on his arm (“I need you to be very quiet now, do you understand? We want to surprise Padfoot”) and turned on the lights. He walked into the living room, very slowly. Once he’d reached the phone, he dealt in the number of Lily and James Potter.  
He let it ring until the mailbox started talking. His friends’ voices, happy and cheerful and yet not there only made him feel more uncomfortable within his own house.  
But of course, he scolded himself; they were having their romance stuff going on. Of course they wouldn’t pick up.  
“Let’s watch some TV, shall we?” he asked Harry, his voice still trembling.   
But he hadn’t even grabbed the remoter when an owl flew through the open window and shrieked, almost ripping Remus’ ear off when she landed on his shoulder. It was a young snow owl with gleaming yellow eyes and, how Remus noticed, very sharp claws. Harry though seemed completely smitten.  
“No,” Remus whispered while he took the letter the owl had carried. He didn’t want to open it, he really really didn’t, but the owl watched him so intensely that he ripped the paper open eventually, pulling out the parchment.   
Oh, how he wished he hadn’t.

 

Remus, I am deeply sorry to have to inform you that James and Lily Potter died tonight, on the 31th of October. Due to the circumstances, we have to suspect that their secret keeper Sirius Black gave Voldemort a hint. He blew up a whole street, causing 12 innocent Muggles to die. Peter Pettigrew died in an attempt to stop him. I am very sorry for your loss.  
I will come to pick up Harry tomorrow, when I will take him to a safer place.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

 

When the letter fell off his hand, he hadn’t finished reading.   
Slowly, very slowly, he sat Harry down and put him on the couch. “Wait here,” he said, his voice as deep as a grave.   
He stumbled out of the room, his legs too stiff to walk properly.   
His friends were dead.

He closed the door to the living room and walked down the entrance hall.  
Lily was dead.

He grabbed the door keys and opened the front door.  
James was dead.

He stepped outside and shut the door close behind him.  
Peter was dead.

He allowed the verging tears to start to run over his face, to wet his cold and numb cheeks.  
His godson was an orphan now.

He clutched a hand over his heart, as if trying to rip it out would make it hurt any less.  
Sirius was a murderer.

He opened his mouth wide and started to scream like he had never screamed before. No more fairy lights.

Sirius.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you like it? Please let me know :)


End file.
